Watching Over Durin's Sons
by Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu
Summary: "Long had they traveled over plains, and mountain ranges, and forest old. By the call of a Wizard and those he served, three maids, of origins untold, traveled to the edge of the Shire cloaked with hidden dagger."Follow three ladies as they travel with The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, to serve and protect the heirs of Erebor, and find that Dwarves truly are stubborn but lovable.


An: First Hobbit/LotR fanfic I've ever shared. I can only hope that it doesn't seem like a carbon copy. I am manly going off of the Movie, but I'm also referencing the book. The Hobbit was created by J.R.R. Tolkien, and the movies were directed by Peter Jackson. I only lay claim to my OC's and the situations that are not in ether book nor film.

Also due to alternate languages being used I will have a reference guide at the end of each chapter, as well as another information/disclaimers.

Speaking "-", thinking '-', reference bottom of chapter *. Now on with the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 1. Cloak and Dagger

The Hobbit's home was easy to find. Fifteen ponies tethered before the gate, and the sounds of loud laughter marked the place. The maidens dismounted, their oddly made clothes fluttered with their movements, and made their way to the round door. The shortest of the three knocked on the door to Bag-End, home to one Mister Bilbo Baggins, and their meeting place for a journey untold.

The door opened to a very flustered Hobbit in not but an undershirt and suspended pants that cutoff at his calves.

"No! No more Dwarves!" he shouted as his face paled.

"We are not Dwarves Sir,"They pushed back their hoods to reveal the fair faces of women, the foremost, and speaker, being not only the shortest but the oldest, "We were called upon by The Gray Pilgrim, Gandalf, to meet him here. May we come in?"

Bilbo was stunned by her soft and lilting voice, as it held a whispering quality to it, as well as her manners, unlike the others whom had previously entered his once clean home. He heaved a sigh, but motioned them in, as he wasn't one to be rude to a lady, and showed them where they could put their things.

The first lady was about the same height as the first dwarf, Dwalin, and had extremely long black hair with glimmers of dark red, once he saw her remove and hang her cloak. Her almond-shaped eyes were exotic in quality, being that they reminded him of the sharp blades that Fili had tossed at him with their gray color. She only carried two swords, one being the length of her arm and the other the length of her forearm, and a bow almost as long as she was tall.

The second to enter was the tallest of the three. She shared a few features with the first lady, leading him to believe they were of relation, like the line of their jaw and the quite and graceful manner in which they moved, but that is where they ended. Her skin was kissed by the sun, her eyes seemed to be ever shifting from dark brown to light blueish-green, and her hair, though predominantly brown, must have held every hair color from silvery blond to the darkest of blacks. Her eyes were also the kindest that Bilbo had seen to date.

The third lady, Bilbo had almost mistaken for a fair-faced lad due to her hair. It was short, even by a male hobbit standards, but as golden as honeysuckle with streaks of darker blond running through it. Her eyes were a vibrant green that reminded him of the jade colored river stones, and were just as hard. Looking at her, he felt like was looking at Old Maggots' mousing cat. A wild hunter barely tame enough to be around domesticated creatures.

Before Bilbo could further assess the new arrivals he saw one of the many Dwarves grabbing some of his good bottles of wine, "See here! You put those back!"

The ladies gave amused looks around the Hobbit's home.

"Come," The dark-haired woman spoke, her voice cutting through the noise, "Gandalf should be easy to find."

They weaved through and around the Dwarves, catching curious glances and stares, until they spotted Gandalf. He was listing off names, speaking to a couple of Dwarves, then was laminating over a small glass of wine when they reached him.

"Ah! You made it, good, good." the Wizard moved towards them, "Alina, it has been too long."

The dark-haired woman bowed her head, "Gray Pilgrim. As requested I have brought two others to aid you in this... endeavor." she motioned to the tallest of them, "This is Za'hara, my eldest brother's daughter, and her adoptive sister, Valkyrie."

The old man in grey robes nodded and motioned to a hall serving as a dinning area, "Please, have something to eat, though you may want to grab it quickly."

The ladies peered towards the table as most of the Dwarves had sat down, and began grabbing and reaching across the table. Gandalf sat down and soon joined in.

Valkyrie leaned towards Za'hara, "I'm glad we ate on the road."

Valkyrie was only a touch taller than Alina, and the same amount shorter than Za'hara

"Agreed. Grandmother would be appalled at how they're eating." Za'hara watched as one Dwarf threw some food at another clear across the length of the table. Za'hara giggled as the only blond dwarf walked on top of the table offering ales, his feet barely missing plates and fingers, "But what can you do, neh?"

After giving the males' eating habits a disgusted look, Alina went to where she had seen a sitting room, leaving the younger ladies to watch the Dwarves eat their fill, and stoked the fire as she warmed up.

Za'hara and Valkyrie leaned against the round door frame enjoying the pleasant, if not rowdy, environment these Dwarves had caused.

"Well now," A dark-haired dwarf who was wearing an odd-looking hat approached Za'hara, "Are you, lovely lady, friends with the Hobbit?"

"No, I don't know Mr, Baggins. We are here at Gandalf's request." Za'hara stood strait and rested her hands on her hips, unintentionally displaying the knifes and daggers on her legs.

"Ah! Well, is there anything I can get for you lass?" a smile came easily to this dwarf, and his eyes held a mischievous warmth to them.

She shared a look with Valkyrie, whom was still behind the dwarf, "Only your name Master Dwarf... if it please you."

He raised his wooden tankard to her and bowed his head ever so slightly, "Bofur, at your service."

Za'hara stood straight, placing her right hand to her heart, she made an outward sweeping motion with it as she bowed her head, "Za'hara, Daughter of Rian."

"And I am Valkyrie." The Blond pushed off the wall and clapped Bofur on the shoulder as she passed him.

Bofur startled a bit having not seen Valkyrie, even when Za'hara had looked at her, but his eyes grew even wider as her took her in fully, "By Mahal... lass, who has done this to you?"

The ladies stood there stunned for but a moment, as the noise from the other Dwarves covered the awkward moment, before they both let loose a few soft snickers.

Valkyrie smiled down at the dwarf, "I forgot how your people view hair and its length." she shook her head then began to explain, "No one dishonored me Mr. Bofur. It was almost five months ago when a wild-fire to the north caught a village a flame. I was one of many to be close enough to give aid. The House of Healing was consumed by the time I got there, and there were still people with in; so I, along with Za'hara and several others, removed the final patients from the building."

"She had been further in then I, grabbing a child that had broken their leg, when she got out her outer cloths and her hair were a blaze. By the time Val' was doused, and the flames put out in the village, her hair had been severely burned off at uneven lengths. We spent the night tending to the injured as others put out the remaining flames. My brother got rid of what little had been burnt from my own hair, but when we saw her, Val' had already cut her own hair. Seeing as most had been burnt off, it was a bit of a shock to see it so short."

Bofur nodded in understanding, 'Twas either their hair of the lives of others. These women are of braver stock then most to go into a burning building.' he bowed then to the shorter woman, "I see now that it was not shame, but bravery that cut your hair." Bofur bowed to the both of them again, and wandered off.

The Dwarves mingled and meandered around the Hobbit Hole as poor Bilbo fussed, looking more frazzled with every passing minute. Valkyrie went off in search of Alina, leaving Za'hara by herself amidst the Dwarves. Soon enough an amused Wizard and a flustered Hobbit came to stand in the hall between the kitchen and the makeshift dining area. the same hallway that Za'hara was standing in, leaning against the archway that separated rooms.

Bilbo's exasperated voice was getting louder as he listed off all the wrong done to his home, "-mud trod into the carpet! They've pillaged the pantry, I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the pluming." Bilbo looked to be on the verge of a tantrum, "_I don't understand what they're doing in my house_!"

Za'hara could feel for the little Hobbit, uninvited house guests were usually a nuisance, but he was also a little cute when flustered. It reminded her of her youngest brother.

It was then that one of the younger Dwarves walked up to Bilbo, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." the blond Dwarf from earlier walked up and took the plate.

Za'hara's mouth dropped when he threw it towards the kitchen, just as a young dark-haired Dwarf walked out with a pipe in hand. Thankfully he snatched it out of the air only to pitch it into the kitchen. It was then that she heard the other Dwarves started a rhythm as more dishes went flying through the air.

"Excuse! Me! that's my mother's Westfarthing Pottery! It's over a hundred years old!" Poor Bilbo shouted.

She didn't fancy getting hit by flying dishes, so Za'hara stayed put and watched as the blond dwarf juggled then toss them on. The Dwarves still at the table started to clang and pound the utensils.

"And co-could you not do that! You'll blunt them."

"Oh! You hear that lads?" Za'hara heard Bofur's voice call out, "He says we'll blunt the knives."

She heard the Dwarves chuckle as they continued with the beat, and throwing dishes around.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." the dark-haired youth started to sing, and he was followed by the blond.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates," Most of the Dwarves had joined in by this point, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and trail the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor, Splash the wine on every door! Dump the cocks in a boiling bowl, pound them with a thumping pole, and when you've finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll!"

Za'hara saw Valkyrie poke her head out of the sitting room, as a recorder of Dwarvish make was being played, with a raised brow. She quickly shook her head at her friend, before a bowl came flying at her face. Grabbing it, Za'hara tossed it to the blond dwarf, earning her a smirk and a wink, then quickly moving to where her kinswomen were staying out of the way.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

She smiled at Valkyrie and Alina as boisterous laughter filled the halls of Bilbo's usually quite home.

Alina looked at niece with a small smile, "At least they cleaned up after themselves."

It was then that three loud and solid knocks from the front door resounded thought the Hobbit Hole. The laughter died off and soon enough Gandalf, the Dwarves, and a flabbergasted Hobbit cam filtering towards the door. The ladies dispersed into the small group, blending into the shadows, so as to watch without drawing attention to themselves, when Gandalf opened the round door.

Alina was the closest to the front and spotting the newest Dwarf being given entrance to the house. He was almost as tall as she, but had an air of, for lack of a better word, nobility about him. Black hair lined with a bit of gray, and piercing blue eyes that reminded her of her older brother, Sennit.

"Gandalf." He smirked at the old wizard before entering, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." he removed the cloak that had been cast over his shoulders, as the Dwarves bowed their heads to him, "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo exclaimed, "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

Gandalf shut the door as Bilbo crossed into the entryway, and Alina saw the newer Dwarf smile at the dark-haired youth as he approached to the front.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf turned from closing the door to address the Hobbit, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company; Thorin Oakensheild."

Alina watched in silence as this Thorin handed his cloak to the young Dwarf he had smiled at, and then proceeded to circle Mr. Baggins.

"So... this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo looked thoroughly confused, "Pardon me?"

Alina had seen this tactic many times, though never using it herself, of sizing up another person to see if they were capable of what was being asked of them.

"Axe or sword?What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know," Bilbo seemed to rise then fall in confidence as he spoke to the intimidating dwarf, "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Alina glanced at the Dwarves around her, seeing their amused faces, but not feeling the amusement that clearly echoed off Thorin, "Thought as much." he glanced behind at the others, "He looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

At their chuckling she felt her temper roar to life at how this male was treating his reluctant host.

"Even the mightiest of mountains will crumble should its weak spot be hit with the tiniest of stones." Alina's smooth and airy voice cut through and silenced all amusement at Bilbo's expense.

Thorin froze and slowly turned back, to see her step out of the shadows, and give him a steely glare. The air seemed to become a vibrating force as iron-gray met piercing blue, "Gandalf, you said nothing of having a woman joining us."

Gandalf moved towards the two even though a fair distance separated them, "Thorin, I did say that I was to call upon an old debt to aid this company; Alina has come to honor it." the Wizard looked at the short woman, "Alina is... skilled in many arts of fighting." he leaned down to speak directly into Thorin's ear, "Even in those not seen here in the West."

It was obvious Thorin wasn't happy, nor convinced with either of Gandalf's choices, " A grocer and an ill-tempered lass... couldn't you have found better Gandalf?"

He turned to enter in further to the house, followed by the Dwarves, leaving behind an upset Hobbit, a worried Wizard, and the three ladies. The Dwarves served him a bowl of stew, bread, and another round of ale went around.

"Pardon me, Miss Alina? Do you or the ladies wish for something to drink?" it was Bofur that asked as the other Dwarves were unsure how to approach the three women.

Iron gray eyes landed on him, but lightened, to the color of mithril it seemed, as her face relaxed from its stony expression. Bofur shuffled as she looked over him, he couldn't help but feel like she was looking at the heart of him and weighing his worth.

"I do not require anything Master Dwarf, though my companions may." she stepped back, placed her hand over her heart and repeated the movements Za'hara had done earlier, "If you'll excuse me."

Alina didn't need to look to know Valkyrie and Za'hara had followed her, and joined her in the sitting room. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and closed her eyes to slip into a meditative state. A soft thump told her a stool had been placed right behind her, and the therapeutic feeling of slender fingers, and a wooden comb running through her hair told her Za'hara was there. The gentle, but sure pulling on her hair gave away that Za'hara was weaving the braids of their house into her loose hair.

"When did Roshan teach you these braided?" Alina felt Za'hara finish up the braids that started at her temples and ended at the back of the crown of her head.

Za'hara moved the stool to sit behind her aunt on the ground, glancing at Valkyrie, whom had grabbed their things from outside and was heading to a small library she had found, "Grandmother taught them to me a few years back-"

A loud shout in what could have only been Khuzdul came from where the company had sat to discuss matters of importance to them. It was soon followed by a chant that the kinswomen could only describe as to boaster spirits.

"Come 'Hara, we will need to be ready for tomorrow, for Gandalf and the company will need us at our best." Alina stood and helped Za'hara to her feet.

They entered the hallway as the same time as Bilbo. He was unfolding a parchment, and began reading it aloud, gaining the ladies' attention.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any." they both stood closer to the Hobbit, but out of sight of the Dwarves, "Hmm, seem fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of, including, but not limited to lacerations," Za'hara looked shocked at how thorough the Dwarves were being in just a contract, "evisceration," Alina tilted her head as the Hobbit drew out the word, "Incineration?"

"Ooh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur's voice came from the adjoining room

Bilbo seemed to waver on his feet, as Valkyrie walked up behind the other ladies, and another Dwarf asked to how he was. Bilbo started to mutter as Bofur continued, "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

There was a pause as Bilbo continued to waver as well as take a few deep breaths, before he fainted.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." they heard Gandalf mutter

Za'hara rushed over to the now unconscious Hobbit, "Mr. Baggins!" She knelt over him, causing her unbound hair to fall forward, a few strands tickling his cheek, "Bilbo?"

"He'll be fine" Gandalf was reaching down to them, "Give me a hand with him, would you my dear?"

Nodding, Za'hara didn't think twice as she picked Bilbo up, under his shoulders and knees, and stood. she gave Bofur a reproachful look, causing a few of the Dwarves to lean back, before following Gandalf to the sitting room. As she set him down in a plush arm-chair Bilbo started to come to.

"Easy there, Bilbo." Za'hara gently probed the back of his head, "Looks like you're going to be fine... physically."

Valkyrie moved like a ghost and put a cup of tea in the Hobbit's hands, then motioned for Za'hara to follow her. When they found a corner for privacy, which happened to be in the kitchen, Valkyrie heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are we going through with this? These... fellows don't seem to keen on having outsiders join them."

They sat down near the fire, at the table that had been put back in its original place.

"Alina and I are under a blood debt, so we have to go if Gandalf wishes it, but if you wish to return to the fishing village or make your own way.. we will neither stop you nor will we hold it against you." Za'hara turned to the main room, just off to the side of the front door, as she heard the shuffling of feet, "Though I will miss having my soul-sister next to me should we encounter trouble."

A mirthless chuckle softly crept through the air, "I will have our things ready to go for the morning."

Valkyrie stood, clapping Za'hara's shoulder, leaving the room as Gandalf entered with a lit pipe. Za'hara watched as the Wizard sat and stared off in contemplation, and the Dwarves entered the sitting room and made themselves comfortable. Each Dwarf seemed to age a number of years as pipes were lit and they stared at the crackling fire in the room. A low melodic humming, that had a comforting but eery quality, started coming from the Dwarves.

Thorin was staring straight into the flames with a haunted look upon his face, "Far over the Misty Mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old."

She felt a tremor run down her spine at his deep voice. Something raised within her that made her want to pledge her undying friendship to him, to be his ally until the end of days. This was the same feeling she got with Valkyrie the first time they met, 'Shol-Ka*... with a Dwarf?'

"We must away ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold." The other Dwarves started to rise and slowly added their own voices to the song, "The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night, The fire was red. It flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light."

The song's melody carried with it the pain and suffering of these people. The words told their story of being forced from their home, and their determination to get it back.

Slowly they dispersed to find a place to sleep for the night, rolling out mats and blankets, but the melody still rolled through her. Hypnotic and captivating. what felt like hours, was truly minutes, as her eyes had slid shut and sleep claimed her, still sitting at the kitchen table with her hands carded under her chin and in front of her mouth.

This was how Bofur and his kin found her in their way to lay down for the night.

Bofur approached her quietly, hoping to not startle her, "Miss Za'hara? Za'hara?" seeing no response of any kind, the Dwarf put his hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Hara?"

All to quickly bodies were moving, the hiss of a blade being drawn rang out, and a heavy thump sounded through the Hobbit Hole, bringing half of the company rushing back. They found Bofur on the floor with Za'hara poised with a thin dagger

"Tis alright!" Bofur could feel his heart hammering as he saw the human female fully wake, "I startled her."

"Bofur?" The sleep cleared from her eyes, as she relaxed, and climbed off of the pail Dwarf, "Oh, heavens a'meiln*, what are you doing?" sheathing the small dagger into a hidden fold of her odd skirt, she stood and helped the Dwarf to his feet.

Bofur dusted himself off, giving the still tense company a smile, before turning to her, "Well, I was attempting to send you off to your friends, seeing as sleeping at a table can't be too comfortable, I'd imagine."

He watched as she wiped her hand across her tiered face, "Next time just knock on something." a guilty smile came to her, "I'm less likely to be spilling blood that way."

Nodding he wished her a good night and they parted ways to get some sleep before the dawn.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shol-ka: soul-kin (exactly as it sounds, family to one's soul instead of by blood)

A'meiln: friend and/or dear one (depends on the context of the sentence. In this case 'friend')

AN: Yay chapter one is up! Now for the other unknown amount of chapters.

FWI: the language I have used is one of my own make, but I will be switching up in later chapters.


End file.
